Senior Junior love month
by DeathScythe07
Summary: [TOFUU] What happens when the great ice block, Tokiya Mikagami is paired up with the cheerful tomboy, Fuuko Kirisawa? Considering the fact that they have to help each other for a whole month...
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclamer: _**I don't own Flame of Recca

**Chapter I**

It's Monday, just another ordinary day. Well, except for a junior school girl named…

"Fuuko-neechan!" a little blonde girl shouted.

"Mmm… I'm still sleepy…" the purple haired teen groaned.

"Neechan! You should wake up now or you'll be late for school!" the blonde girl yelled once more at Fuuko.

"Gee, fine, fine! Just stop shouting at me, will you!" Fuuko retorted.

"Ok! Just get up now." The little girl said with enthusiasm.

"Oh, and Ganko?"

"Yes?" Ganko responded.

"Can I sleep even for just five minutes, please…"

"NO!" Ganko shouted and shut the door closed.

"Gee! She acts older than me!" Fuuko murmured.

After 15 minutes…

"Good Mornin'!" Fuuko greeted.

"Good thing that you decided to come down, neechan…" Ganko said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"Ya, ya, whatever! Wait, what time is it now?"

"Uh- 7:26… Why?"

"Oh, God… I'm almost late! I'll have to go now… Bye, see you later!" Fuuko carried her bag and rushed to the door.

"Ja ne!" Ganko waved goodbye to her Fuuko-neechan.

"Gee Fuuko, your almost late!" Recca said.

"You're panting, are you alright, Fuuko-san?" Yanagi asked

"I-it's because I-I ran from our ho-house to ge-get here" Fuuko answered between her wheezes.

"You did?" Yanagi asked disbelievingly.

"Almost late, monkey?" Tokiya said in a hissed voice as he approach the group.

"So, what! Do you care!" Fuuko retorted.

"Actually, no… I just wanted to tease you for being late."

"Gee, you don't have to rub it that hard! And I'm not late just 'almost'! There's a difference!"

"Whatever! I'll be going now…"

"Ya, go now! We're better off without you!" Fuuko exclaimed madly.

"You know, I have noticed that Mikagami-sempai is already warming up… especially to you, Fuuko," Yanagi told Fuuko.

"You call that 'warming up'!" Fuuko said incredulously.

"Ya, hime's right. He's already thawing. I have noticed that he became warmer these days. He's changing…" Recca concluded.

"Warming up! Thawing! Are you guys' crazy! Fridge boy! You two must be experiencing some illusion or your already hallucinating!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"But Recca-kun's right, Fuuko." Yanagi said.

"Duh! He just teased me! He sent a sarcastic comment early in the morning! You call that 'warming up'! Oh, come on guys!" Fuuko defended.

"Well, Duh! Earth to Fuuko! Are you blind or something! Are you that numb! Haven't you notice Tokiya Mikagami, the ice block, is already thawing!" Recca exclaimed.

"Duh! Earth too Recca too! You don't call that 'warming up'! But you call it as oppressing people! Get it!" Fuuko answered.

"Hey, what's the commotion all about?" Domon asked as he approach the group.

"Nothing of importance, Domon-kun." answered Yanagi.

"Well, it looks like they're going to kill each other." Domon said.

"Actually, they are arguing about Mikagami-sempai." a big sweat drop appeared on Yanagi's forehead.

"About Mikagami? What about Mikagami?" Domon questioned.

"They're fighting if Mikagami-sempai is already thawing or not." Yanagi explained.

"I see… Oh, wait." Domon looked over his watch.

"We're late!" he announced.

"Huh?" Fuuko and Recca stopped form arguing and checked the time.

"Oh, God…" Fuuko murmured.

"Let's go!" Fuuko dragged Domon.

"Let's go, hime!" Recca took the hand of Yanagi.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher greeted.

"Good Morning, Mr. Takemura!" the class greeted and took their seats.

"Ok! Now open your books on pg. 124. Oh, wait I'll announce first the senior- junior friendship month program." the teacher announced.

"What's that?" Fuuko leaned to Yanagi's chair and asked.

"Oh, it's a month were in the junior students will be paired up with the senior students and they will be partners for a whole month." Yanagi explained.

"For what reason?" Fuuko asked.

"So, that the junior students will be prepared for their senior life."

"Oh, I see…" Fuuko leaned back to her seat.

"Now, I'll announce the senior students that who will be your partners." The teacher informed.

"It's sooo boring…" Fuuko murmured under her breath and turned to see the view outside the window.

"Hanabishi Recca- Yamamura Kaoru, Kirisawa Fuuko- Mikagami Tokiya…"

"Wow Fuuko! You're lucky!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?" Fuuko said with a confusing look.

"Haven't you heard it! You're paired up with Mikagami-sempai!" Yanagi explained.

"WHAT!" Fuuko yelled in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, Ms. Kirisawa? Is there any problem?" their teacher asked.

"Uh-hehehe, no sir, no problem… hehehe…" Fuuko answered with a big sweat drop in her head and a little bit embarrass with what happened.

"Good! The senior students that will be paired up with you are probably already informed about this. There will be a program later this afternoon and you'll get to meet them" the teacher informed the class.

'Oh God, what a cruel life!' Fuuko thought.

**A/N:** That's it for now… sorry for the short chapter, I hope that you still like it even though it's short and not that good to read (I think?)… Sorry if my English isn't that good… hope that you'll understand. I hope that you'll review… thanks for reading my story… ja ne…


	2. Chapter II

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Flame of Recca

Chapter II:

Later that afternoon…

"What a stupid assembly! I hate this!" Fuuko said.

"Calm down, Fuuko-san… It won't take too long." Yanagi told Fuuko.

"Hope your right…" Fuuko answered.

"Ok, students will you please settle down!" commanded the principal.

"Tell me Yanagi, why do we have to wear this stupid nametag?" Fuuko asked she points out the name tag.

"Oh, that one! We have to wear it so that our senior partners will find or recognize us easily." Yanagi explained.

"Now I get it… But can't we just take it off, don't they know us?"

"Uh-well, some of them don't know us so it's better if we wear it, Fuuko-san."

"Ok… that's what you said…"

"Now, please proceed to your partners and meet them." the principal announced.

'How stupid!' Fuuko thought.

"Hey Monkey, we're partners, right?" a voice called out behind her.

"Hey yourself, Iceblock!" Fuuko said in a mocking tone.

"Of all people, why does it have to be you! Now I have to be a pet trainer for the whole month!" Tokiya teased.

"Well, don't blame it to me! Blame the one whose responsible for it!" Fuuko retorted.

"I know monkey, I know. Don't yell at me will you! Show some manners." Tokiya said.

"Whatever!"

"Hey Fuuko! Got a nice partner here, huh?" Recca said as he hooked his arm to Fuuko.

"Nice partner! Your hallucinating!" Fuuko responded.

"Hey cheer up! Your paired with the great Tokiya Mikagami!" Recca exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Fuuko yelled and slapped Recca's arm away from her.

"You're being too noisy, sea-monkey. I suggest to zip up your mouth. I should be leaving now. Bye…" Tokiya waved goodbye and walked away.

"He's sweet, isn't he?" Recca teased.

"Shut up and go away!" Fuuko said angrily and walked away.

The next morning…

'Gosh, I'm still sleepy… Yesterday was really tiring…' Fuuko thought.

"Hey, Kirisawa!" a voice called out.

"Mi-chan?"

"No one else…"

"What are you doing here?" Fuuko asked.

"This is where I am studying if you forgot."

"I know it! What I mean is what are you doing here outside the campus!"

"Well, there's no such rule that says I'm not allowed to go out of the building. Right?"

"Whatever! Thanks for the nice answer." Fuuko said and walked away but before she could get far Tokiya took a hold of her wrist.

"What the-"

"I was waiting for you." Tokiya mentioned quickly.

"What!"

"Are you deaf?"

"Of course not!"

Tokiya released his hold on Fuuko's wrist and said…

"If you already forgot, I'm your master and you're my slave."

"What the heck are you saying! You're crazy!"

"I'm not! Remember this so-called senior-junior friendship month? We're paired up together, if you remember."

'Oh God, I almost forgot! I think I'm going to die now!' Fuuko thought.

"So?" Fuuko questioned.

"So…"

"So what!" Fuuko yelled.

"You should fulfill your duties as my slave." Tokiya explained.

"WHAT?" shouted Fuuko.

"You're making a scene stop shouting." Tokiya said calmly.

"I'll stop shouting if you'll stop saying that I'm your slave!"

"But that's the truth… I'm your master and you're my slave, as simple as that."

"Whatever! I'm not your slave and never will be! Bye…" Fuuko ran as fast as she can.

"You can't change the truth, my dear slave…" Tokiya said to no one in particular.

"WHAT! Did he really told you that!" Recca said disbelievingly.

"I'm not a liar! It's the truth!" Fuuko defended.

"I can't believe that Mikagami-sempai said that…" Yanagi said.

"Well, believe me Yanagi! He keeps on saying that I'm his slave and he is my master. Duh! This is supposed to be a 'senior-junior friendship month'. Friendship month! I'm supposed to be his partner, not some slave of his!" Fuuko said bursting with anger.

"You know Recca-kun, from the looks of Fuuko-san, I can tell that she doesn't like other people ordering her around." Yanagi whispered to Recca's ear.

"Ya, your definitely right, hime." Recca agreed.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter… well, there's no romance yet… may be I'll put some on the next chapters… sorry if some characters are out of character (OOC)… that's it for now… sorry for the stupid chapter…

I wanted to thank the following for their reviews:

Yanagi-chyan

chidori-san

thanks for your comments… I appreciate it…


	3. Chapter III

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Flame of Recca

Chapter III:

"Now class, I'm going to give you a project. You'll need to construct a term paper regarding Japan's political system, religion or economic development. You'll just need to choose one out of the three topics. You can ask help from your senior partners if you want. They already did this project so I'm sure that they know a lot about it and they can help you greatly with your projects." The teacher explained.

'Project! Term paper! Help! Senior partners! Oh god, I'm going to die…' Fuuko thought.

RINGGGGGG! The bell rang.

"Ok! That's it for now. Class dismissed." their sensei announced.

"…and then we could go shopping. Isn't that a great idea!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"That would be great! I wont' miss it!" Fuuko said.

"Great! Then you'll be coming!" Yanagi said gladly.

"Hey, I'll also come!" shouted Domon.

"Of course I will be there! I'll go with hime!" Recca implied.

Fuuko stopped from her tracks and told…

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now…"

"Huh? But why? Aren't you coming home with us, Fuuko-san?" Yanagi asked.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to someone so I can't go home right now… gomenasai…" Fuuko explained.

"Uh-ok! But be sure to take care of yourself!" Yanagi said.

"Oh, my dear Fuuko, do you want me to accompany you? Don't worry because I'll protect you from the clasps of evil! I'll be your protector!" Domon exclaimed.

"Thanks but no thanks, Domon! I don't need your company! I'm better off alone! Besides, I don't want your stinky butt here!" Fuuko gritted her teeth and a vein popped in her forehead.

"If that's what you want my love!" Domon proclaimed.

"Well, can you please leave me now! I don't want your stupid ass messing around here!" Fuuko angrily replied.

"Ok, ok! Domon we should get out of here now before Ms. Kiriswa here punches you to outer space" Recca dragged Domon.

"So, sayonara, Fuuko-san." Yanagi waved farewell.

"Byebye, Fuuko!" Recca yelled as he drags Domon out of the place.

"Bye!" Fuuko waved farewell to her friends.

After ten minutes of waiting…

"Mou, What's going on with Mi-chan!" Fuuko murmured to herself.

Then, a manly figure with silver strands of hair passed in front of Fuuko. Fuuko realized that the man was…

"MI-CHAN!" Fuuko yelled. Tokiya turned his head to the speaker but when he knew that it was Fuuko he turned away again.

"Hey Mi-chan wait up!" Fuuko caught up with Mikagami.

"What is it that you want now, monkey?" Tokiya asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Gee, relax! I was just going to ask some help form you…" Fuuko answered

"So, the great Fuuko Kirisawa is asking help from me. Why ask some help from me? Why not ask Domon or Recca or Yanagi's help?"

"Well, you see Mi-chan, our sensei had given us this project. We are required to do a term paper and our ravaging teacher said that we can ask some help from our senior partners because you already did this so-called term paper project." Fuuko explained.

"And you took his advice?" Mikagami questioned.

"Uh- I think so?..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

"…"

"Hey, questions are meant to be answered!"

"…"

"Gee, what a nice answer!"

"I'm thinking…"

"Looks like your not." Tokiya shot a death glare to Fuuko when she said this.

"Uh-hehehe Just kidding…" Fuuko said nervously.

"What will I get for it?" Tokiya asked.

"What!"

"I said, what will be my payment?"

"Well, if you'll help me I will do everything and anything you want me to!"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!"

"Very sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Definitely!"

"Final answer?"

"YES!" Fuuko said with determination.

"Ok!"

"What's 'ok'?"

"It means that I'll help you, monkey."

"Yupee! Yehey! Thank you, Mi-chan!" Fuuko hugged Tokiya tightly.

"I-I ca-can't b-breath, YOU MON-MONKEY!" Fuuko freed Tokiya from the tight hug.

"Thank you, Mi-chan! Thank you a gazillion times!"

"Whatever!"

"Oops, I should go now! Thank you again, Mi-chan! Byebye!" Fuuko waved farewell and ran home.

"Monkey!" he hissed.

"It's more like of a strangle than a hug!" he whispered in a hissed voice.

"But… I still like it." he whispered.

**A/N:** Well, that's it! Sorry for the short and boring chapter…and I also apologize for the OOCness of the characters… don't worry I'll make some changes in the next chappie… well, I'll make Domon an idiot and a stupid giant (sorry for the harsh words and sorry for the fans of Domon) and I'll also try to make Mikagami a little colder… that's it… thanks for reviewing my story…


	4. Chapter IV

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Flame of Recca

Chapter IV:

"Fuuko-san!" Yanagi called out.

"Yup?" was Fuuko's only response.

"I was just going to ask you if you would like to go to my house and we'll do our project there."

"Oh, that would be great! Now, the project would really be easy for me 'cause you and Mi-chan will help me!" Fuuko exclaimed with delight.

"Mikagami-sempai?"

"Yup!"

"So, he promised that he will help you with our term paper?"

"Ummm… actually no. I forced him. Hehehe!"

"You really are amazing, Fuuko-san."

"Huh? How could I be amazing?"

"Well, you had forced Mikagami-sempai to help you!"

"And that was amazing?"

"Yes, 'cause we all know that Mikagami-sempai is cold and distant and now he's going to help you!"

"Well, whatever you say!"

"So, will he go to your house?"

"Of course not!"

"So, where will you the project?"

"Here, at the school."

"I see… so, you wouldn't need my help anymore."

"Of course not! I still need your help! My best friend's help!" Yanagi smiled at Fuuko's sentence.

"MI-CHAN!" Fuuko yelled.

"Don't shout, you monkey!" Tokiya angrily replied.

"Ya, ya, whatever! Well, let's get to the point… you'll need to help me now!"

"Help you on what?"

"On my term paper! Remember! I want to finish it early! So, you should help me now!"

"Fine! Meet me at the library. I'll just go and get my things."

"Okiedokie! See ya at the library… Ja ne!"

"That monkey is a head ache!" Tokiya whispered.

At the library…

"Mi-chan! I'm here!" Fuuko shouted.

"Will you please keep quiet!" the librarian hissed.

"Gosh, I'm just calling Mi-chan!" Fuuko hissed in a whisper.

'Monkeys they never keep quiet!' Tokiya thought.

"Hi Mi-chan!" Fuuko greeted as Tokiya sat across her.

"So what do we do now?" Fuuko asked.

"Do your project…" Tokiya answered calmly.

"Of course! But what I mean is how do we start doing the term paper?"

"What's your chosen topic?" came Tokiya's quick question.

"What's my chosen what!"

"Your topic, the one that you will tackle with in your term paper."

"Oh well, our sensei gave us three options to choose form. First, Japan's political system then its religion and lastly its economic development."

"And what did you chose?"

"Uh- the best one!"

"And what's that?"

"Your choice!" she said with a goofy smile in her face.

"My choice?"

"Yes, your choice!"

"I knew it!" Mikagami sighed.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"I suggest Japan's political system…"

"Okiedokie!"

"…"

"Uh-so, what to do next?"

Tokiya sighed. 'I knew it, she doesn't know what to do next.' he thought.

"Here's what to do…" Tokiya started explaining Fuuko on what to do.

The next Morning…

"Gee, Fuuko, what are those blackish rings under your eyes!" Recca said.

"Shut up!" yelled an exhausted Fuuko.

"Gee, I'm just telling you that you have those ugly eye-"

"SHUT UP!" Fuuklo cut off Recca.

"Oh, Fuuko my dear! Don't worry I will kiss it so it would fade away!" exclaimed Domon.

"YOU IDIOT!" Fuuko punched Domon sending him far away from the group.

"Calm down, Fuuko-san… now, let's make it clear. First and foremost, why are you so exhausted?" Yanagi asked.

"Well, I didn't slept well last night." Fuuko answered.

"And what happened last night that caused your tiredness?" Yanagi questioned.

"I started researching on Japan's political system last night so I only got a little sleep…" Fuuko explained.

"It's regarding our term paper. Right?" Yanagi once again asked.

"Yup! I want to finish it early so I can already have fun and also in order to pass our subject."

"Wow! I can't believe it! Your studying?" Recca teased Fuuko.

"Hanabishi!" Fuuko's temper starting to rise.

"Wooh! Can't believe it! I never thought that you cared for your grades! What has gotten into your head that made you study!"

"HANABISHI!" Fuuko burst in anger.

'Now I have to find Mi-chan. He needs to check my researches and tell me if these are right.' Fuuko thought as she walks in the corridors of the school.

As she walks she bumped into something hard.

"Owww…" she moaned while throbbing her head.

"I thought monkeys like you have good eye sights. What happened?" a deep voice said.

"Mi-chan?" Fuuko responded.

"Who do you think it is? A fellow monkey of yours?"

"Ok, stop with that! I'm not here to fight. Here take this." Fuuko handed Mikagami the pile of papers.

"What am I going to do with this junk?"

"It's not a junk, ok! Its my researches on Japan's political system, YOU IDIOT!"

"So?"

"You'll have to check if their right, get it?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot. Unlike you…" Tokiya whispered huskily the last part.

"What did you say! Stop acting stupid and just do the work will you!'

"I'm not acting stupid, you are! And this is supposed to be your work, not mine."

"Well, you said that you'll help me!"

"I was forced to."

"Even though you are, you should still help me!"

"You know, your one annoying stupid and loud monkey!"

"Well, your one super freeze arrogant ice block!"

"Uh- can I interrupt your conversation, Mr. Mikagami." came in a masculine voice.

"WHAT!" yelled the two in unison.

"Uh-the student council meeting is already starting, Mikagami-sempai." Said the student nervously.

"Hmph, fine!" Mikagami answered.

**A/N:** well, that's another chappie… I made some adjustments on the characters' personalities… well, not that noticeable… hope you like it…oh, by the way I wanted to thank the following for their reviews…

-bernswerns

-MellowyelloW2007

…that's it… see you again next time… ja ne…


	5. Chapter V

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Flame of Recca

…

Hi! It's me! I just want to apologize for the grammatical errors in the previous chapters and also this chappie… uhmmm… and also for the upcoming chapters. Well that's all I wanted to say… oh, and domo arigato for reading and reviewing my story… thank you a gazillion times…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter V:

"Stupid Mi-chan! We had an agreement!" Fuuko ruptured in anger.

"Uh-Fuuko-san… I think the best thing to do right now is to calm down." Yanagi comforted.

"Now how can I finish this stupid term paper!"

"Don't worry I'll help you, Fuuko-san." Yanagi said.

"Really! Oh, your heaven sent, Yanagi!" Fuuko exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Student council meeting…

"I think we'll need more students to help us in setting the stage for the upcoming theater play of the selected students for the Nation's foundation day." Fujitaka, the representative of Class III-A said.

"So, we'll recruit more students to assist as." Akira said.

"Then everything's settled. I hope everything will go smoothly as we planned. If that's all we could head to our homes now." The head of the student council presumed.

'Help? More students, huh? I think the monkeys can help…' Tokiya thought as a sly smile appeared on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day

Lunch break…

"This tastes good, hime!" Recca blurted out as Yanagi smiled.

"You can be a very good cook, Yanagi!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"Look Mikagami's here!" Recca said pointing at Mikagami.

"Wooh! Ice berg's here!" Fuuko yelled.

"Hello Mikagami-sempai!" Yanagi greeted as Mikagami stood in front of them.

"Uh-hi Mikagami! How 'ya doin'?" Domon said.

"I'm here to talk to you, monkeys. I just want to ask if you monkeys want to help the student council for the preparation of the Nation's foundation day." Mikagami explained.

"It depends on our payment." Fuuko said without hesitation.

"You know monkey you don't need any payment. I helped you in your project, right? Now you should help me in return." Tokiya said calmly.

"WHA-! What the heck are you talking about! You didn't help me!" Fuuko angrily replied.

"I told you what to do, what to research, what to tackle and everything!" Tokiya told.

"You damn iceberg! Are you crazy! Duh! You even scolded me! And told me that it is supposed to be my work! Now, you're telling that you helped me! Your so crazy!" Fuuko retorted.

"Monkey, monkey, monkey! Use your head! If you already forgot I wasted my precious time in assisting you with your term paper." Mikagami blurted out.

"You are so stupid Mikagami! That's not help!" Fuuko said madly.

"Wait! Calm down! It's not right to fight here, Fuuko-san, Mikagami-sempai." Yanagi addressed.

"Ok! Now were going to help you Mikagami-sempai. Don't worry!" Yanagi said.

"WHAT! I'm not helping! I have many things to do!" Fuuko yelled.

"We're friends, right? So, we should help Mikagami-sempai, Fuuko-san." Yanagi said as Mikagami nodded.

"Hmph, fine! But I'm not wasting the whole afternoon for some stupid preparations!" Fuuko said.

"Ok!" Yanagi smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afternoon…

"TOKIYA!" Recca called out.

'The monkeys are finally here.' Tokiya thought.

"HI TOKIYA!" Recca greeted loudly.

"I'm not deaf, monkey. So, don't shout." Tokiya harshly said.

"Gee, fine!" Recca answered.

"Now, to start the work…" Tokiya distributed all the work to the Hokage.

"Uh-Fuuko-san, can you find a hammer for me so we can post this streamer here." Yanagi requested.

"Okiedokie!" Fuuko responded.

XXX

As Fuuko walked to the hall she bumped into the one and only Tokiya Mikagami.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise!" Tokiya said sarcastically.

"Mi-chan…" Fuuko recognized Mikagami.

"I gave you a work right?"

"Yup! And guess what! I'm finish so, right now I'm helping Yanagi. Uh-could you tell me where I could find a hammer?"

"At the stock room…"

"Uh-ok! Thanks!"

Fuuko ran at the backstage and found the stock room at the corner of the hall. Fuuko opened the door and a dark dusty room showed off.

"Wooh! It is sure dusty in here…" she murmured.

"Now, let's see where's that hammer." She opened the cabinet located at the corner of the room.

"Found it!" she eyed the hammer. But when she was about to get the hammer including some nails a cockroach showed itself and Fuuko was frozen at the spot.

XXX

'The monkey might mess up. I think I should see her…' Tokiya thought and went in to the stock room.

"Kirisawa?" Mikagami called out.

"Mi-mi-chan…?" Fuuko stuttered.

"Call me Mikagami, monkey." Mikagami said.

"MI-CHAN!" Fuuko yelled and glomped Mikagami. They fell on the floor, Fuuko on top of Mikagami hugging him.

"What the-! Get of me you monkey!" Tokiya hissed.

"Mi-mi-chan… co-cockroach… ki-kill…"

"What!" Tokiya said irritatingly.

"Co-cockroach!" she said.

"Cockroach!" Mikagami laughed mockingly.

"So, the great Fuuko Kirisawa is afraid of a cockroach!" Tokiya teased.

"Ju-just ki-kill i-it!" Fuuko stammered.

"How can I kill it if you're on top of me?"

Fuuko quickly got off Mikagami and ran beside the exit door ready to scamper.

"Poor Fuuko, afraid of little cockroaches." Mikagami teased.

"Arrggh! Just kill it!" Fuuko commanded.

"It's just a cockroach…"

"Mi-chan! Are you going to kill it or am I going to kill you!"

"Fine!" he hissed.

Mikagami grabbed the broom near him and thumped the cockroach with it.

"Now, the little tiny creature that you are afraid of that is called a cockroach is now dead." Mikagami said.

"Good! Now, can you hand to me the hammer and also some nails." Fuuko told Mikagami while he eyed her hard.

"Uh-Please…" she begged. Mikagami sighed and handed the materials to Fuuko.

"Arigato, Mi-chan!" Fuuko thanked.

XXX

As Mikagami and Fuuko walked out of the backstage together, Mikagami's fans were already sending death glares to Fuuko as if they are planning to melt Fuuko on the spot.

"Wooh! Your fan girls are ready to kill me, Mi-chan." Fuuko said eyeing the girls who are sending her death glares.

"Oh God! Is Mikagami-sempai going out with Kirisawa." A short brown haired teen said.

"Oh my, Kirisawa is stealing Mikagami-sempai from me!" said another girl frantically.

"Oh no! Mikagami-sempai!" cried a pink haired teenage girl.

Back to Fuuko and Mikagami-

"As if you don't have your own…" Mikagmai said

"Huh?"

"Your own fanclub, moron."

"WHA! Hey, don't compare me to you 'cause I don't have a stupid fan club composed of low I.Q. creatures! It's better to be unknown than being famous and all. Besides, I don't want to be surrounded by stupid klutz everyday swooning over me."

"Then what do you call the group composed of perverted idiotic ugly creatures that cheered for you during the UBS! Including the jerk Fujimaru who is 110 certified low I.Q. stupid perverted creature." Tokiya said as a matter of fact.

"HEY! It's not my fanclub!" Fuuko defended.

"Then to whom is it? To a purple haired monkey named Fuuko Kirisawa?"

"Argh! This is oppression!" Fuuko exclaimed angrily.

"Then, if you're not fond of my so-called oppression, go back to work!"

"Hmph, fine!" Fuuko groaned.

"I swear you could really be a pain in the ass oftentimes, Tokiya Mikagami!" Fuuko muttered but still Tokiya heard it.

"Whatever, monkey, whatever!" Mikagami said.

"Kirisawa!" Mikagami called.

"Yup?" Fuuko approached him.

"Since you have no work to do, mop the stage."

"Fine, it's just easy."

After moping the stage, Mikagami called for Fuuko again…

"Are you done with your chore, Kirisawa?" Mikagami asked.

"Yes sir!" she said with a salute and a smile on her face.

"Good! Then hang this outside the stadium." Mikagami handed Fuuko the streamer.

"Okiedokie!"

After hanging the streamer outside the stadium. Mikagami called for Fuuko again for the third time…

"Take this." Mikagami handed Fuuko a broom.

"What am I going to do with this?" she asked.

"Clean the whole area."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, clean the whole area…"

"Alone!"

"You consider yourself the mighty Fuuko Kirisawa, right? Then you can do it alone." Tokiya said emphasizing the last word.

"Fine…" she groaned.

After almost 40 minutes of cleaning the whole area of the stadium, Fuuko came back to Mikagami.

"Finished?" Mikagami questioned.

"Yup!" she answered confidently.

"Then you have one last work to do."

"WHAT!"

"Do you have any complaints, Kirisawa?"

"Nooo…" she grunted.

"Good! Remember I saved you from the filthy creature called cockroach that you are greatly frightened of."

"Ya, ya, ya…"

"Oh and by the way Yanagi and Hanabishi already left because they said that they have errands to do at home. Domon left a few minutes ago, he said that said that he'll wait for you 'cause you are his dearest but his mother will scold him if he won't go home by now."

"So… I'm left alone?"

"What do you think?"

"Stupid life…" Fuuko muttered.

"Now get with the work, Kirisawa." Tokiya commanded.

"Fine…" Fuuko groaned.

XXX

"Are you still going to act like a long-drawn-out birdbrain there?" Mikagami said in a harsh tone.

"Gee, I'm not the _FLASH _or _SUPERMAN _or any other superhero to do this easily." Fuuko said as she pounds the streamer into place.

"Just shut it up Kirisawa and do your thing…"

'Stupid fridge boy! Who does he think he is to call me a long-drawn-out birdbrain! He's worse than me, he's heart is like an ice cube that doesn't melts and I think that his brain is made of icicles… Jeez, Mikagami is really a pain in the ass!' Fuuko thought furiously.

"Kirisawa, you've been there for centuries and you're still not done!" Mikagami blurted out.

"Gee, can't you wait! You annoy me so much and I'm getting distracted by your stupid and non sense lectures that are not worthy to hear for! Can't you just relax there or go somewhere else where I can't see you nor hear you!" Fuuko shouted crossly at Mikagami.

"Well, I'm just telling you to move faster…" he stated calmly.

"You know Mikagami, your such a nuisance in this life of mine! You know that! You are sooo dead! Be ready for my sweet revenge on you, ice block! You know you're gonna get it this time, you can't just keep on ordering me like this all the time…!" Fuuko ruptured out

"You should be thankful of me, Kirisawa coz I saved you from the filthy cockroach that was about to eat you alive…"

"Wha! Cockroaches don't eat human flesh!"

"Well, guess what… now, they can. Remember you were frozen at the spot? And if I didn't came by the tiny creature would have called his comrades and eat your flesh…"

"Your impossible, Mikagami. And you know what?"

"No." Tokiya said sarcastically.

"You're such an arrogant, stupid, egocentric, ruthless, insen- AHHH!" Fuuko fell from the stepladder to the hard floor.

"That's what you get when you're so voluble and loud, monkey." Tokiya said calmly.

"Owww…." Fuuko whimpered in pain.

"Stupid…" Tokiya muttered and walked away.

"Hey come back here you, iceblock!"

"Take responsibility of yourself." Mikagami replied.

Fuuko tried to get up from her fall but to no avail she fell again. Tokiya looked back at her for a split second and stood beside her.

"Carelessness Kirisawa, carelessness." Tokiya said coolly.

"Whatever, Mi-chan…" Fuuko replied coldly and nudged her head to another direction.

"It's because of your non-stop blabbering." Tokiya stated.

"Are going to help me or what?"

"Fine…"

Tokiya held out his hand while Fuuko took it but again she fell on the floor.

"I didn't notice that you're getting weak Mi-chan. You can't even accompany me in standing up." Fuuko said.

"I'm not. You just weigh a ton." Tokiya answered back.

"Oh, you stupid Mikagami…" Fuuko muttered.

"You weigh heavier than Domon or any other giant just like him. I think you should take a diet."

"Are you going to lecture me for the rest of the afternoon or are you going to help me to stand up."

Tokiya sighed. 'Kirisawa is such a stubborn monkey' he thought. Although annoyed by Fuuko's blabbering and all, Tokiya decided to assist Kirisawa in her carelessness that resulted into falling off a stepladder. Tokiya examined her foot.

"I think you got a sprain." He stated calmly.

"I got a what!"

"A sprained left foot, don't worry nothing serious it wouldn't lead to death. It's just a small injury."

"Now how can I walk?"

"Don't you know how to stand on your own feet?"

"Duh! Are expecting me to walk with a sprained foot!"

"Fine then call the clinic…"

"I thought you're smart Mikagami, has your brain melted! How am I going to the clinic with a sprained foot!"

"Fine then I'll help you…" Mikagami stated.

"Good…"

…

"So, how are you going to help me? Running out of ideas, Mi-chan?" Fuuko teased.

"I guess I'll have to carry you." Mikagami said in an inaudible tone.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said it is unfortunate of me to help you 'cause I guess I'll have to carry you in the way to the clinic."

"Carry me? Yuck, I don't want you touching me, it ruins my reputation!" Fuuko said disgustingly.

"As if you have this so-called reputation…" Mikagami mumbled.

"What!"

"Nothing…"

"Hmph, I thought you said something."

"Your wasting my time Kirisawa, do you wan't me to help you or not?"

"Ya… whatever!'

Then it happened, Mikagami carried Fuuko into their way to the clinic.

"Stop fidgeting, it doesn't help. You're not light you know." Mikagami complained.

"Fine." Fuuko answered.

"You really owe me this, Kirisawa" Mikagami said in their way.

"Ya, I'll just buy you an ice cream, kiddo." Fuuko replied as Mikagami eyed her dangerously.

"Gee, I'm just fooling around." Fuuko said.

"Hmph." Mikagami groaned.

As soon as they reached the clinic, Mikagami sited Fuuko on the chair.

'I abhor you, Kirisawa. You're such an irritation and you keep on messing up. Your really gonna pay for this. You're so much trouble to me.' Tokiya thought

"Mi-chan?" Fuuko called.

"What?"

"Nothing…. Don't worry I'll treat you lunch tomorrow." she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hello! I'm very sorry for my mistakes in the story and also the OOCness of the characters… and also my apologies for just updating now… hope you'll understand…

Wah! I almost forgot. Well about this Nation's foundation day, it is celebrated during the 11th day of February, it is a day wherein they memorialize Japan's foundation… read it in a book… -grins-

thank you for reading my story and I appreciate your reviews, it's really something for me… well this is the longest chapter I have done so far… well that's it… again thank you for the following people who submitted their reviews…

Yanagi-chyan

uhmmm… about your question, Yanagi-chan if Mi-chan loves Fuuko… Not yet but soon our Mi-chan will fall for our feisty Fuu-chan… bwahahahaha! –evil laughs- wah! I look like a villain in a movie… uhmmm… let's just say that Mi-chan likes Fuu-chan a bit… ya, only a little…

yvonne 

arigato… thanks for reviewing my fic… that is really nice of you…

chidori-san

thank you… thank you… thank you… I'm touched by your reviews… don't mind me… I'm just over acting… but I really appreciate your reviews

Alternate-Mysteries

thanks for the sweet compliment of yours… I appreciate it sooo much!

A.S. Maverick

I luv ya guys! You're so nice! Arigato for the review…

Sabaku no Aruka 

Thanks for the tips and knowledge that you shared with me… well the truth is I don't know that much about this sentence structure and everything… dunno, how did I manage to be on the top in our class while I'm so lazy in studying… maybe just my luck… well I haven't applied it yet in this chappie… you know, my laziness kicked in… gomen… but I will in the upcoming chapters… arigato…

…

Wah! I love the people in here… their all nice and kind… and… and… -becomes speechless-… and kind and nice… hehehe! –sweatdrops-… stupid me… I'm going insane again… well, I still have many tasks to fulfill… ja ne…


End file.
